


Untitled

by IeshaFox



Series: Chain-Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chain-Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the end of each "chapter," which will not be long, you'll be prompted with one question. Comment on the chapters to have a possibility to have your events come next! Enjoy, for this is the first time I've done this, ever, so let's see how well it works!<br/>Required:<br/>At long as my "chapters"<br/>No more than 500 words<br/>Please be relevant to the story<br/>Whichever "entry" I like the best, will be the one chosen for the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of each "chapter," which will not be long, you'll be prompted with one question. Comment on the chapters to have a possibility to have your events come next! Enjoy, for this is the first time I've done this, ever, so let's see how well it works!  
> Required:  
> At long as my "chapters"  
> No more than 500 words  
> Please be relevant to the story  
> Whichever "entry" I like the best, will be the one chosen for the next chapter.

"Hey!" called the man chasing  
her. "You can't pass through there!"  
But, she wasn't listening.  
She hardly listened, not while  
her brash attitude was in place.  
But, the question was, how did she  
get here in the first place.  
She couldn't quite remember. But,  
all she'd seen was, yes, just a  
flash of bright light. But, where  
had she been? What had she been  
doing? It was all a mystery.  
She saw locks of golden  
hair flit across her face as  
she sprinted down long winding  
corridors, lanterns hanging  
ominously from the ceiling.  
Finally, a door.  
A large door stood before her,  
a mystery to her.  
And above the handle was stapled the  
sign that read: Do Not Enter.  
(What happened next?)


End file.
